Silver the Hedgehog vs. Flame Hyenard
A Message From CharaFlames05 Hey guys, im a new member of wikia! I heard you dont have to do on-page analyzing here, so i decided to start here with Battle writing. I hope you like Silver vs. Flame Hyenard! ~ CharaFlames05 Description Sonic '06 vs. Mega Man X7! Which annoying character will win? Battle Silver the Hedgehog '''was walking down a street. He was (suprisingly enough) looking for the Iblis Trigger...again. Eventually, he saw someone out of place. "Hey! You!" The figure turned around, revealing him to be '''Flame Hyenard. "What do you WANT, you--um--RAT?" "Did you just call me a rat, Iblis Trigger?" "First of all, yes, and second of all, IM NOT THE IBLIS TRIGGER! IM--" "THERES NO TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS!" "Whatdya' mean, rat?" "THE ONLY THING THERES TIME FOR IS ME DESTROYING YOU!" "THEN I DONT HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT YOU!" "THEN FIGHT ME, IBLIS TRIGGER!" "IM NOT AN IBLIS TRIGGER--" FIGHT! Silver grabs Flame Hyenard and slams him on the ground. FH gets up and duplicates himself into 3 clones. The clones throw fireballs at Silver, who grabs the fire and redirects it to the clones, burning them. The real FH punches Silver. He then pelts Silver with fire. "BURN TO THE GROUND!" Silver replied with 5 words. "IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" He grabbed Flame Hyenard and kicked him in the face. He telekinetically throws FH across the world multiple times. He then punches him, blowing up the continent the two were on. They started flying and fought for a very long time. Eventually, FH releases a stream of fire, sending Silver through the planet. Silver flew threw the crust, mantle, and everything until he flew out of the other side of Earth, into space. The entire planet cracked in half and blew up, sending FH into space as well. A mysterious person watching the battle said, "Well that escalated quickly," Both fighters screamed as they ran at each other with a punch, until Silver grabbed FH, and threw him across the Solar System, destroying every planet from Mercury to Neptune. Oh, I know Pluto isn't a planet, but it was also destroyed. The sheer force of FH being sent through the Solar System caused him to ram right into a part of space, forming a Black Hole. "SHIT! SHITSHITSHITSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!" And those were Flame Hyenard's last words. The power of the hole sucked up the Maverick. Silver threw a ball of energy at the hyena as he entered the Black Hole. FH was at the front of the inside, and was hit with the ball. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! FH, along with the existence of the Black Hole and everything in it, blew up. Flame Hyenard was no more. K.O! Silver teleported to Arceus. "Can you restore the Solar System?" Arceus did just that. Results Piccolo: "While this Warfare MIGHT have looked close at first, guess what? It WASNT!" Toby Fox: "Piccolo is Right. Flame Hyenard was outclassed by Mr. NoUse in just about every category. Silver himself is pretty much geared towards destroying robots like Hyenard on a regular basis." Chadtronic: "We could give Hyenard the benefit of the doubt and say his clones and giant Mechaniloid could slightly tip the odds in his favor, but that's only a small relief against somebody that's gone up against bigger and badder robots before." Piccolo: "Flame Hyenard's efforts were no use. He just got burnt to the ground." Toby: "...The winner is Silver." NEXT TIME A light green notebook with a star on the front is seen. Then, a black notebook with the words Death Note is seen. MAXWELL VS. LIGHT YAGAMI Category:Fanon Warfares Category:CharaFlames05 Category:Finished Warfares Category:'SEGA vs. CAPCOM' themed Warfares Category:Joke Warfares Category:Season Premiere